Bloodied Waters
by MidnightWraith
Summary: When Yugi is captured by a mysterious enemy, he is turned into a human and sent to Earth. Yami finds him and now it's his job to rid Yugi of his hatred of the human species, and send him back home where he belongs. PUZZLESHIPPING! AU!
1. I Cannot Trust You

**Bloodied Waters**

**DISCLAIMER! o_O **There must be something wrong if you think I've even met a voice actor for Yu-Gi-Oh, let alone own it...

**=*=**

He could only stare at the dagger poking at a strange angle from the center of his chest, dark red blood flowing freely from the wound it had made, soaking in to his pristine white robes. His white-feathered wings began to drop lower and lower to the ground, decreasing to a shade of bland grey. He knew he was dying. But it was too early… his mission was not finished.

Where did his kind go when they died? He had only heard stories of what the disgusting humans had told of heaven and hell. Those of their souls being put into another body. Many different kinds that all sounded so… preposterous, pompous, and so _unreal._

"Yugi…" a raspy voice called to him from the shadows, snapping him from his complementation. "Yugi…"

"Who's there?" he yelled at the darkness, even though it pained them. He winced as the sting shot through his veins. "What do you want from me?"

A cloaked figure slinked out from the blackness beyond the room. His hood covered his eyes, so Yugi could not make out his captor. From what he could see, there was a scar that went from his cheek and down to his chin, still pink and turning yellow. The sign of healing. The hidden man shuffled through his robes until his hand found it's destination. Over a brown bag sealed with red and gold twine. He opened the bag, making his way towards Yugi all the while. Tan fingers ran through the sack's contents bringing them to Yugi's face so he could see.

Sand. Glowing, shining sand.

"I want revenge for what you did to me. To me and my people. You will pay the ultimate prices of the deed you have done upon me." The man paused, smirking, making his canine teeth glint in the purple and green fire of the lanterns that hung on the stone walls. "I will take away your memories. I will take away your _soul_." He began to pour the sand onto the obsidian dagger that had made the winged-creature bleed so profusely.

Yugi hissed as the grains of sand stuck deep into his bleeding flesh. "What… will this accomplish?"

"I will take away your memories." the man chanted, ignoring his prisoner's cries.

The sand he continued to pour on the dagger began to swirl, flashing white. Then blue. Then the color of sand.

"I will take away your soul."

White. Blue. Brown.

"I will take away your memories."

White. _I'm losing consciousness. _Blue. _I can't feel any longer. _Brown. _My wings… my feathers…_

"I will take away your-" the cloaked man was cut off abruptly.

"Stop this madness!"

He turned to the source of the shouting to see a man and a woman in front, carrying staffs. About ten other men clamored in behind them, also wielding wands and staffs. The woman began to chant, and her staff, eyes, and necklace began to glow a gentle forest green. The room pulsed, and the men charged.

"It looks like my session with you, Yugi dearest, is over. If only half of the process is complete, then I must do the second worst thing." the cloaked figure murmured something, before Yugi's entire body vanished. And the only thing that remained was the echoing clatter of the dagger and the grey, decaying feathers that lie in the blood pooling on the stone floor.

**=*=**

Students flowed out of the building, like milk from a cup. They chattered on as if nothing else mattered, walking home or to the mall or to the new pizza plaza or wherever else. But one boy continued to distance himself from the crowd. Away from the gossip. Away from the accusing eyes.

"Atemu!" someone yelled from behind him. He could hear their footsteps pound on the cement. _Anzu_, he groaned.

Anzu Mazaki, third, fourth, and sixth period classmate.

'Atemu' turned around on his heel to face the worn-out girl. "Oh, hello, Anzu. Please, call me Yami."

"Alright… Yami." she giggled. "Jonouchi, Honda, and I are heading over to the arcade. Would you like to come? It would be a refreshing change on your second day of school. We have enough money for all of us, so you wouldn't have to bring any. What do you say?"

Yami sighed, his feet becoming very interesting to look at. He didn't want to go and be surrounded by the student body in which he was trying to rid himself of. Now how to put this nicely? "Anzu, my parents really are expecting me to be home soon. We're going to take a walk around town, you know?" he lied.

Anzu's face brightened even more. "Can't you come with us, and your parents meet you there?"

"No, no. Maybe another time." Yami said, politely as possible. The girl only sighed and nodded, still smiling, before she walked away, merging with the students still hanging around the school's entrance. Yami grinned like the Cheshire cat in his accomplishment. He began his journey home.

The truth was, he didn't have _parents_. Just a parent. His father, who was currently back in America, was finishing and tying up loose ends before their move. _'I can't believe he trusts me.'_

The day had been stressful. English was horrible. He had a hard time as it was with the damned language, but having a teacher that yelled at you for the slightest sound you made? It did not help. Later that day, someone had tripped him, although accidental, and he had been called the 'newbie klutz' for the entire day. _'Thank goodness those dolts will forget it all by tomorrow.' _he thought.

Yami sighed. "I hate having to walk all this way." he mumbled.

Ten minutes later, Yami reached the medium-sized thicket of trees and over-grown bushes that separated his neighbor hood from the others surrounding them. This way, he didn't have to go through the metal gates up front and walk all the way to the end of the street.

Moments later, Yami found himself going the opposite direction of his house. He willed his feet to stop and turn around, but his brain wouldn't send off that command. Something was… was _drawing _him here.

He winced as he felt water soaking into his shoes. "There's a… pond?" Yami said to the air. Sure enough, there was a small-sized pond with sharp, craggy rocks surrounding it. Right behind it, there was a large stone slab with patterns etched into it. They swirled here and there, not a straight line in sight. They seemed to dance on the slab of rock, like… "Magic." he whispered.

Suddenly, the patterns on the slab began to glow dark red, then turned white. The bright light was too much to look at. Yami closed his eyes tightly, having the feeling of being blown back by a large gust. His blonde bangs moved with the invisible wind.

_Splash._

The light slowly faded away, replaced by the normal sunlight.

Yami opened his eyes and gasped. In the middle of the pond lay a body, sprawled out across the water. He could see blood seeping through the clear liquid, making it become slightly discolored. Yami ran up to the person, eyes showing his utter confusion.

It was a little boy.

Placing two fingers under the unconscious boy's neck, he frowned. There was a pulse, but it wasn't too strong. That of course, must be the effect of that huge wound on his chest.

"I've gotta help him…" Yami murmured, throwing down his backpack. He leaned over and placed his arm under the boy's neck and his other arm under his legs. He had seen it done in many movies. Bridal style, they called it. He picked him up and began walking as fast as he could.

**=*=**

Yami sighed as he pulled the chair over to the bedside. He plunged the white cloth beneath the water in the bowl he had filled earlier. He fished it out of the bowl a moment later and slapped it over the injured boy's head.

He has brought him up to his room and inspected the chest wound. It had been a pretty deep gouge, coated in gritty sand. So he had the task of vigorous cleaning. Yami was thankful that the boy was unconscious so he couldn't feel the cleansing alcohol's burn.

'He looks just like a smaller version of me… we could be twins.' Yami thought, staring at the boy's eyelids. That was true. Both of them had red tipped, star shaped hair. Although, Yami's blonde bangs were much wilder than the other's.

A sound snapped him from his thoughts. He glanced down at the boy, who was starting to move around. He groaned again, something that sounded like 'no, no'. It was dead silent for another moment for the boy bolted upwards, succeeding in making his legs tangle in the blankets.

"A-are you okay?" Yami shot up, placing a hand on the boy's back.

**…**

(More or less switching views here!)

Yugi felt an icy cold hand pressed against his back. His eyes flew open as far as they could, before he moved away from the cold fingers. He moved a little too fast and ended up on the wooden floor with a very nice _thump!_, tangled even more in the bed sheets.

That evil, cruel person who had decided to freeze his backside off was laughing at him. "What's so damn funny?" Yugi snarled.

Their laughed settled down to a chuckle, "You are really feisty, aren't you? I'm Yami by the way."

"Yugi." he mumbled, just loud enough for Yami to hear.

"Here, let me help you." Yami sprinted around the bed and latched onto Yugi's arm, pulling him up. "AH! Sorry, I'm really sorry…" Yami apologized quickly when Yugi hissed in pain for being pulled up with too much force.

Yugi nodded briskly before actually getting a good look at this 'Yami' person. It was amusing for them to have identical hair, but Yugi was immensely disappointed that Yami was much taller than him. His eyes were a bright and beautiful crimson, unlike his own shining purple eyes. Yugi scanned the man's back, eyes widening in shock to see them bare. _'He has no wings!' _His brain connected two with two. This person didn't have the appearence of any creatures where he lived. That only left one option...

"You're… you're a human." Yugi strained out.

Yami gave him a quizzical look. "Yeah, thank you for noticing."

Yugi staggered backwards, clutching his chest. He was in front of a human… a species that he had always been told that would want to kill their kind if they were ever found. But why wasn't this human lashing out at him, trying to rip off his wings to send to the nearest 'exa-ham room'?

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Yami frowned, walking towards the boy.

"Stay back, I… I don't know what you want with me. But I'm not afraid to use my powers." Yugi threatened. Sure, it would make him go unconscious once more, because he wasn't fully healed, but desperate times call for desperate measures. "Just stay away from me."

Yami's frowned deepened, but he stopped walking towards they boy. Was he clinically insane and had somehow ended up in that pond? No, it had only been after the flash. "Yugi… I think you may have hit your head back there and gotten a concussion. Why don't you get a little more rest? I promise that I won't hurt you…" he trailed off, seeing Yugi's face become even more bewildered.

"I warned you." He was appalled at how Yami dared to even challenge the power of his magic. "I feel sorry that you're going to die. _Hrnani gyua hrteri nani_…!" Yugi rasped out. He waited for the tingly feeling of magic to flow through his body and for his vision to blur immensely, but nothing happened.

"Please tell me you aren't insane…" Yami murmured, looking at the scuff mark on the floor.

But the boy did not hear the remark. Yugi noticed that his own back was feeling very airy, not shielded by his large white wings. He couldn't feel the tips of the soft feathers brush against his pale skin, bringing him comfort as they usually did. "What have you done to me?!" he shouted, crying out in pain right after. He felt a warm sticky liquid running down his chest, making lines through his now-not-so-white robe. Yugi ignored it, deciding to confront Yami once more. "What… have you done to me, you monster?"

"Nothing!" Yami snapped, "Now come here, you've opened your wound. I don't want to keel over and die on me, Yugi."

"I… you're lying. I cannot… trust… a… a…" Yugi tried to finish. But he was suddenly sent into a coughing fit. When the spluttering subsided, he began to sway. Yami's face lit up in surprise before he ran up to the boy before he fell face-first. Yami sighed, picking him up bridal-style for the second time to day. He looked down at the innocent child face, and couldn't help a small smile.

Yami gently placed Yugi on the bed, then went to go fetch the medical supplies. Stopping at the doorway, we turned and stared at the form of the boy.

"Yugi, I promise I'm going to find out what's wrong with you. I have too many questions, now, to let it slide." he murmured, before switching off the lights and leaving the dark bedroom.

**===*===**

**Ghosteh:** Ehehe… hmm. First chapter of 'Bloodied Waters.' What do you think? Don't be afraid to tell me in a review! But please don't flame, it hurts my soul. ;~; Even chicken soup can't fix that.

Yes, I know that they both seem OOC, but I am going to smooth that out over the next few chapters. Just let me get used to writing them, okay? And the next chapter should be longer, this is just diving you into the mystery of what is… -dramatic pause- YUGI!

Anyways, thank you for reading and listening to my ramble and possibly reviewing! Tune in next time for 'Bloodied Waters'!


	2. Malakh, Akuma

**Bloodied Waters**

**Disclaimer: I didn't buy it since I posted the last chapter…**

**=*=**

Pale moonlight shone upon the rooftops of the nearly identical houses. The green lush leaves that hung on the gnarly brown branches of the trees danced happily in the night's cool breeze. Most of the neighborhood's residences where curled up in their recliners, reading the latest hardback novel, sipping a glass of hot tea or cocoa on the unusual chilly night. Most of them, that is, except Yami.

The tri-haired teen was hard at work deciding whether to abandon the sleeping Yugi in order to get his backpack he had carelessly tossed aside, or grab it in the morning and finish all his homework in free period. He sighed and said to the blanket covered form, "I'll be right back. Don't you dare wake up…"

He shrugged on a jacket and disappeared out the door.

**…**

Yugi groaned, his head shifting from side to side, "No, you… can't."

The boy tossed and turned under the thick, warm blankets. Cold sweat made his pale skin shine in the silver light of the moon. His face was twisted in pure fear, the kind of expression that you only got when something truly frightened you to the core of your mind. Yugi rolled over once more on his back, calling out to an invisible force.

"No, no… NO!" Yugi screeched, shooting upwards in the bed. Gradually, he became aware of his surroundings and attempted to slow his breathing down to a regular speed. He placed his palm over where his heart was.

Instead of feeling his usual silky robe, his chest was bare. He fingered the patch of gauze right below it, that had blotchy spots of pale pink soaked into it. "That's right… the human captured me."

His mind slowly drifted back to the images of his dream. The cloaked figure popped out in them, always laughing, always coming toward him with the foreign dagger. He would always smile, a canine tooth protruding through his lip. And when that man delivered the final blow, there wasn't anyone to save him. _'Yami wasn't there to save me.' _

Yugi stood up hesitantly, wrapping the blanket around him, eyes darting around the room for his so-called 'captor.' He shuffled over to the door and cautiously reached for the shining metal knob. Before he could turn it, the door flew wide open. Yugi yelped and fell backwards in surprise.

Yami towered over the small boy, triumphantly holding up his slightly damp, grass stained, blue backpack. The teen glanced down at Yugi. "You're awake… and on the floor."

Yugi cringed and shakily stood on his feet. He pulled the blanket around him tighter, feeling the draft wafting in from the open door. Ignoring Yami's remark, he spoke, "I demand that you inform me of what you've done to my wings."

The tri-haired teenager abruptly stopped shuffling through his bag. He craned his neck to look at Yugi, who seemed to have an angry expression harboring over his features. Turning, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still have no idea what you keep rambling on about! I'm really debating whether I should send you off to the hospital nearby. Who knows, though. By the looks of it, you're only twelve maybe? Your parents must be worried sick…" Yami trailed off.

By now, Yugi was seething. He clenched his fists around the blanket. "Twelve? I'll have you know that I just started on my sixth moon cycle. That's one-thousand-sixteen years."

"Just go sit down." Yami snapped, returning to his backpack. He hastily pulled out two binders before tossing them onto the wooden desk. The _smack! _resounded throughout the room. "I want you to explain this whole _wings _fiasco."

Yugi reluctantly obeyed, plopping down on the bed, muttering.

Yami quietly sat down by the boy a moment later, crossing his legs Indian style. "Let's try to make this as easy as possible. What do you remember before you woke up here?"

Warning bells suddenly rang off in Yugi's head. He had always been taught what creatures were armful to his species, and which were not. Humans were on the list of 'not to trust.' He crossed his arms under the blanket, imitating a child who deemed his punishment was unfair. "I cannot tell you. I don't even know you…" he mumbled, eyes boring into the human's across from him.

'_He's right.'_ chimed Yami's conscious. _'Would you spill all your secrets to a mere stranger?'_

"Yugi…" Yami sighed, mind searching for a proper rebuttal. "You really should tell me. I mean… don't you want to go back home? And get your… err… wings back?"

"So if I told you, _Yami_, you would send me back home?"

"Sure." he lied.

Yugi closed his eyes, trying to remember. "We were in the forest to my father's request, it was my sixth moon cycle. But before we could carry out our task, I felt a needle being shoved through my neck, but now that I think about it… it must have been a blow dart. When I woke up, someone had stabbed me with a very strange looking dagger. That person began performing a Shikigami spell on me… I felt my wings go completely numb… and slipped into unconsciousness. I later woke up here… wherever _here _is."

"Alright, this is good. We're making progress… I think." Yami bit his tongue to stop himself from lashing out and overloading the poor, confused boy on questions. "Yugi, if you haven't noticed, you look completely human yourself. Why are you avoiding me like I'm the plague? We're both human."

Yugi snorted, glaring at Yami's forehead, "I am not one of your monstrous kind… whoever captured me when I was in my world must have done this. He took away my wings and magic, apparently."

"We aren't monstrous! " Yami pressed, leaning forward slightly

"Yes, you are! Humans happily murder other humans, humans steal from each other. You leave your poor on the streets, cold, alone, and hungry! Humans destroy the beautiful forests that your planet has kindly given to you. There is no peace, only destruction here." Yugi hissed, "Everyone of my species is nothing of the sort!

"Murder is only done by those who are bad, and the same goes for stealing. I'm sure that they're working on a way to help the poor. Yes, we may destroy the forests, but most of the trees cut down are re-planted to make more trees. We need them for resources." Yami countered, "It was probably 'one of your kind' that stabbed you anyways."

"No."

"Then who?"

Yugi sighed, looking at the wooden floor. "An _Akuma_! I am certain of it. His voice… it… it…" Yugi shut his eyes, a whimper escaping his throat.

"What are you?" Yami whispered, his voice splitting the momentary science.

"… _Malakh_." Yugi tensed as the word flowed like a twisting melody from his mouth. It echoed through Yami's ears, the meaning was hollow to him. The 'Malakh' noticed and decided to continue, "I have heard that humans would call us… angles."

Yami smirked slightly at Yugi's misuse of words, "I think you mean _angels_."

"I will note that."

"But it still doesn't make any sense. Angels were at one time humans before they died, and are sometimes sent down to Earth by God." Yami nodded, recalling the past conversations he had heard while he was in the Untied States.

The angel raised his eyebrows in confusion. "None of that makes any sense. Humans randomly sprouting wings and sent back to Earth after their deaths? That is not what the _Malakh_ are."

"Then explain to me to correct way." Yami replied icily. He crossed his arms indignantly, glaring at what he was starting to think a mentally unwell person in front of him.

Yugi turned away, staring at the dull brown of the wooden floors. The moonlight now was barely piercing through the clouds, making the two boys sitting in the near dark of the night. "I cannot. You wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because!" Yugi shouted, standing up forcefully. The blankets slipped down to his waist showing his pale and injured chest. Moving around with such sharp moments made a dull sensation pull against his wound, but he didn't care at the moment. Why couldn't this human get it through his thick skull? "Don't you understand? I don't trust you, and I shouldn't have told you half of what I did! I've been well taught on what to do, and I just crossed a line. And you've already been threatening to send me to a… 'housepatil!' I just… I just want to go home." he murmured, "I just want to go home." He slowly sat down back down on the plush bed mattress.

Yami only stared in mild surprise at the conflicted supernatural. He silently pushed himself off the bed walking towards his closet doors. He yanked them open before quickly shuffling through the colorfully made hangars. Pulling out a grey t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants, he tossed them over to Yugi who was still staring out into space. When the clothes plopped onto his lap, he gave a tiny squeal before looking up at Yami expectantly.

"What are these?"

Yami rolled his crimson orbs making way for the door. "They're called clothes. I'm sorry if they are too humanized for you. It's all I have that you won't trip and fall flat on your face."

Yugi frowned, "Do I have to wear these?"

"Unless you want to go around this house naked, then yeah, you have to wear them." Yami's smile was laced with slight malice. "I'll be in the kitchen." He flicked the light switch and the bulbs were brought to life, illuminating the entire room. Yugi sighed as he heard the click of the wooden door, signaling that Yami had abandoned him to figure out how to put these clothes on.

**=*=**

The smell of ramen noodles wafted through the kitchen. This was Yami's specialty dish. He leaned over the stove, slowly stirring the noodles around in the pot. He was snapped out of his trance when he heard loud thumps coming from the stairs. He turned the burner's flame down and walked to where the stairs and the hall were connected. He broke out into a grin.

Down the stairs came Yugi with his hair more ruffled and spiky. His t-shirt was on backwards, the tag flutter in his face. Everything else checked out fine.

Yami snickered quietly, "The shirt is on backwards."

Yugi scowled, stomping down the last steps. "Then how do I turn this around?"

"Stick your arms in and twist the shirt around! Didn't they have those in… wherever these '_Malakh' _come from?" Yami said casually, sprinting back over to the kitchen stove. He stirred the ramen once more before flicking the burner off.

The boy didn't not reply, but instead sauntered over to the pot of ramen. "This is…?"

"Ramen."

"Ramen is…?"

Yami grabbed two lime green glass bowls and two pairs of round-tipped chopsticks. He dumped a nice portion of noodles in each bowl, placing one of each in Yugi's hands. "Ramen is a type of food that I can actually cook. It tastes pretty good." He walked out of the kitchen and into the connecting living room.

"C'mon, Yugi!" Yami called to the kitchen. The angel blinked once and shuffled into the room. He carefully sat down by the human, careful not to spill the bowl's contents.

"What are these sticks for?"

Yami sighed and set his bowl down on the small coffee table that was in front of the couch. He jogged into the kitchen and pulled out a spoon. When he made it back to Yugi, he replace the chopsticks in his hand with the spoon.

"Oh! A metal spoon. Thank you." Yugi smiled, diving into the bowl of ramen.

In mere minutes, both boys had slurped up all the ramen in the bowl, and the leftovers in the pot. Yugi was delighted in the deliciousness of the human food, not even realizing he was laughing along with someone he had wanted to be cautious of.

After Yami had washed their dishes, Yugi being his spectator, he led the angel back into the living room. After many questions about the plain interior style of the room, he decided to let Yugi see the wonders of television.

By them time they had been two hours into watching T.V, Yami was nodding off. His head was lolled to the side away from Yugi. Right before he began delving into the world of dreams, he heard a soft and gentle voice speaking out to the empty air.

"The _Malakh _are the most sacred creatures of my world. We are of the highest order, so many want us slain into extinction. We are able to manifest the physic energy of the nature around us and turn it into magic. But that's all I will say, Yami." he sighed, his voice dropping a decimal, "But you are not so bad for a human."

Yami silently dozed off as the last or the truthful words were spoken.

**=*=**

The spiky haired teen groaned as bright rays of sun cascaded over his face. He closed his eyes, wiling the sunshine to disappear, but it didn't work. He groaned once more and picked himself up of the couch. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, be glanced at the VCR's digital clock, that sat right on top of the television.

"7:56 A.M." it flashed at him. An hour until school.

Yami sighed and stood up to stretch his stiff limbs. That's when he realized…

"… I forgot to do my homework." Yami laughed awkwardly, mentally slapping himself. He pounded upstairs and reached for his backpack. "Wait… where's Yugi?"

Homework forgotten, Yami looked around his room with no sign of the little boy. "Yugi?"

He checked the nearby, unused for years, guest room. "Yugi, where are you? This isn't funny." His eyes roamed over the room once more and he saw the open window, curtains fluttering softly in the morning's puny gusts. Yami's face was stricken as he inched towards the window. Horrible images flashed through his mind.

_He thought he could fly and he jumped._

_He escaped and is gonna be captured by the asylum keepers._

"Yugi!" he shouted at the window, frowning when there was no sight of the angel. Yami felt a pang in his chest as he turned his back on the window. He slowly walked down the steps, past the kitchen and through the living room, reaching the front door. He turned the knob and stood out on the porch.

Yami's features lit up in shock as he saw a familiar tri-haired figure. "Yugi! What in the seven hells are you doing out here? I was worried sick."

"Shh." Yugi whispered, closing his eyes in concentration. A minute later, he spoke again, "Can you feel it, Yami? Can you hear them?"

The teenager gave a puzzled look to Yugi's back. "I don't hear anything but bugs…"

"Something is pulsing. That way…" Yugi pointed a slender finger at the thicket of tall trees and overgrown vegetation. "I'm going." he threw over his shoulder, before pounding out towards the forest.

"Wait up!" Yami screamed, attempting to catch up with the quick as lightning Yugi.

**=*=**

Rushing water could be heard yards away. Yugi slowly approached the stone-centered pond. He studied the slab of rock near the back, intrigued by it's swirling, glowing red patterns. He heard the crunching of leaves and twigs from behind him. He whirled around, prepared to confront the attacker, when he saw red tips poking out from the branches. "Yami."

Yami growled, fighting the tree branches grasp. "Why did you run away like that?" he said, finally freeing himself from the thick branch. He stepped up beside Yugi, whom had an alarmed expression.

"What is it?"

"T-the water… it's turning blood red!" Yugi cried, pointing at the changing waters. Yami stared down in disbelief.

A scratchy voice filled the two's ears, "Hello, Yugi dearest." it rasped, stepping out from behind the giant slab of rock. "It's seems you've found a human friend…!"

The same cloaked figure stood there, arms tucked into his ragged sleeves. He threw his head back, letting out an insane screeching laugh. A strand of silver poked out from his hood. "This will not do! It's time to say goodbye." He removed a hand from the robes and snapped his fingers. The patterns on the slab began to glow red, as did the once-clear water.

Yugi felt his mind exploding, his vision flashing from purple and red, to finally black. He toppled forward into the tainted water. A moment later a second splash was heard, as Yami fell forward, face becoming engulfed in the strange water.

"It will all be over soon…" cooed the figure, walking over to the unconscious boys. He kneeled Yugi, slowly stroking the side of his head. "Very soon."

**===*===**

**Ghosteh: **Well, well. It only took a little over a week and I updated. I must say, I am proud of _that_! What did you think of this chapter? Too quirky and awkward, or a Picasso perfect, or mellow yellow-in the middle? Tell me in a review, but no flames please. Third degree burns are hard to heal. ;(

I feel that I made them even more OOC instead of less OOC. So, of course, it's not my best. I think I would have done better if I had had another day or so, but I didn't want to keep everyone waiting.

Oh, and the important thing! I don't think I'll be able to update until after the 15th of September. I'm in the middle of moving, so naturally I am pretty busy! … Remind me to transfer my Bloodied Water files to my laptop! xD But I promise I'll try to update ASAP.

Anyways, thank you for reading my story and the long author's note. I also hope you can tolerate the lack of update. So seeya the 15th and after… tune in next time for another chapter of 'Bloodied Waters'!


End file.
